Tales of Konoha
by Konoka-hime
Summary: After the aventure of World Regenaration, Lloyd was about to send Kratos to Derriss-Kerlan. But something went wrong. Lloyd, Kratos, Genis, Raine ad Noishe ended up at a place with...NINJASSS!
1. Chapter 1

**Konoka: New fanfiction! Tales of symphonia!**

**Lloyd:Is she always like that.**

**Gaara:You will get used to it.**

**Kratos:Konoka-chan don't own anything in this story**

"Are you really going?"a sixteen year-old Lloyd said to his Father.

"I have to, as the remaining member of Cruxis,it is my duty,"said Kratos "use the eternal sword to send me there."

"Whine."cried Noishe the protozoan.

"Very well then,Eternal Sword!Send Kratos to Derris-Kharlan!" shouted Lloyd.

"Understood."

But then,something went wrong.

"What the hell is going on?!"shouted Lloyd. "Something went wrong!"yelled Krotos.

"Barked!"

Just then, everything went black.

"Urgh..."goaned Lloyd "where am I?"

"You mean _us..._"

"What the fuck!" "Lloyd...language..."said Kratos. "Bark!"

"Sorry dad,"said Lloyd. "Where are we anyway?Origin!You better..."

"I am sorry, Lloyd,"said the king of summon spirits "as you can see, the eternal sword had an error..."

"Then I just have to send us back!Right?"

"That is impossible in your current shate,your body does not have enough mana to continue."

"What do you mean...hey,Kratos, when did you get so tall?"Lloyd said looking at his father.

"Lloyd...you...turned small. 14,i think?"said Kratos. "What do you mea- WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

His legs,his arm,shorted...

"I'M A KID AGAIN!?"he yelled.

"Because your body has not enough mana, I will inform when the time Kratos,your personnality changed a bit." With that, Origin left.

"Wait a minute,I'm 14 now. So that I have to wait for 3 FUCKING YEARS!?"

"Lloyd, languade...and what did Origin mean by that?"

Just then, four people appeared, three kids, one with a duck butt hair style, a blone and a pinky. And also a Man with silver hair and must of his face covered.

"Who are you people?State your reason." said the man.

"Who are they?"said Lloyd,looking at his dad.

"Ninjas, I think..." "But they look nothing to what Sheena !"

"Losers."whispered duck-butt.

"What did you said, Duck-butt?!"the father and son said.

_What the hell!How can they hear me?though the duck butt. (**hahahaha!I love calling Sasuke that!)**_

"No one talks to Sasuke-kun like that!"shouted pinky.

"Shut the hell up you little fucker."yelled Kratos.

Akward silence.

"Did you...i mean...you said WHAT?!"yelled Lloyd at his father who never let him swear.

"Now I know what Origin meant, my personnality change back when I was a teenage..."said Kratos. "This girl has pink hair like Preasa, but has a forehead as big as a also defending the "said Lloyd.

"Enough with this nousences(sp?).State your buiness or the kid die."said the man as he appeared behind of Lloyd,then grabbing him.

"Let go of me you old man!"yelled Lloyd. "I'm 29 you brat."the man spatted.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep you guard up."said Kratos. "Sorry dad."

"Man,these two guys are so like that boy we just met just now."said the blonde.

At this second,Lloyd looked at the blonde with wide forgeting the kunai at his neck.(How did that got there O.o)

"Did the boy have silver hair, Blue clothing and a Kendema?"said Lloyd.

"Yes thats him."said the blonde. "Naruto!You are not supose to tell them!"shouted pinky. "Where is hi-"before Lloyd could finish,Kratos butt in.

"5 miles north here, under a giant tree root."he eyes went on him.

"How did he,knew..."said Duck-butt.

"Not only that, the Professor is here as well."he continued. "You are not joking,right Dad?"said Lloyd.

A smirk was planted on Kratos's face. "Should we have some fun with these four ninjas here,Lloyd."Kratos said evily.

"Dad...you are scaring me, the last time you had that smirk, every enemy died..."said Lloyd, who was very scared of his father now.

"That the fun." Kratos said. One look on his Son and said, "Fine."

Then, Lloyd punched the man right in the face. "Why you little..."

"Lloyd run, now! I'll keep them for a while."yelled Kratos. "Sure thing dad, just please, no killing." "Fine..."Kratos said with a frown on his face.

WhenLloyd left, Kratos said to the Ninja evily"Now, shall we have some fun?Demon Fang!"

**Few minutes later...**

"Genis!Raine you here?!"yelled Lloyd while looking for his half elf with along with his Professor.

"Lloyd, over here!" cried a woman.

"_That must be the Professor." _Lloyd thought to himself.

"Professor! What happened?" Lloyd shouted as he ran over to his Professor and bestfriend.

"There was four people,ninjas I think, they started asking me things, but I didn't answer any, then a man with silver hair said he was going to take me to see some guy called 'Hokage' and then Raine show up and then they left." Genis explied.

"Well, all done." said Kratos as he walked over ot them. He seen quite happy, Raine and Genis was shocked because he was smiling. "So...what happened?"Lloyd asked.

_Flashback_

"_Demon Fang."the Auburn hair man shouted._

_Silence..._

"_AHAHAHA! First he looks weird, now he shouts something funny."laughed the blonde._

"_A loser..."said duck butt._

"_You guys falled right into my trap."said Kratos with a smrik on his face._

"_What the- Shit!"shouted the man. The four ninjas are traped in a a seal on it._

"_So long, newbies."then he left._

_Flashback ends_

"Now I know we i'm so good in traps"said Lloyd.

"Believe me, your mother was better."Kratos repield.

"In what way?"asked Raine. "She always catches me off guard and end up making me soaking wet."

"Found you!"shouted a voice behind them all, then Kratos said. "Shit, I forgot that that seal only last for ten minutes..."

"I;m going to kill you a-"before the blonde can finish, the man came in.

"You people are coming with us."he said. "And why is that?" asked Raine.

"We people are in the area of the hidden leaf villige, we are going to bring you people to meet the Hokage."said the man.

"Understod,"answered Kratos. "lets go then.

During the walk to the Hokage's office, many villages were looking at Lloyd and the other. Just because that they were wearing clothes that the villages never seen before and also Noishe...

**Hokage office**

"What are you people doing at the Forest?" asked an old man, known as the Hokage.

"That is a private situation, Mr Hokage." said Kratos.

"Very well, I will respect your privacy. I'll let you live in the village on one condition."

"And that is...?"asked Lloyd.

"Kakashi said you people can fight quite good, so will you be ninjas for the village?" said the Hokage.

"What!? I can be a NINJA!? COOL!"Shouted Lloyd. "Lloyd, do that again I will personnaliy punish you."hissed Kratos. "Sorry dad.."

"Are they always like that?"whispered duck butt.

"Do you remember that I can still hear you,duck butt."hissed Kratos.

Laughter filled the office.

"Duck butt...he called Sasuke duck butt?Hahaha."laughed one of the people in the room.

"Shut up..."

"So this is settle, but first, give me your names."said the Hokege.

"Kratos Aurion." "Lloyd Irving Aurion." Genis Sage." "Raine Sage." they said

"Very well, you will live with at a person's house for the time being." said the Hokage.

"And who is tha-" before Raine can finish, there was knock on the door. "Come in." said the Hokage.

A girl with auburn hair came into the room. She was wearing a deep blue sraf, a white cape the covers the upper part of her body, a belt suporting sword on her wasit(sp?), a blue sleeveless shirt on top of long sleeve black shirt and wearing a pair of black pants. And Lloyd was 100% sure that duck butt was blushing.

"You called Hokage-sama?" said the girl.

"There people who will live in your house for the time being, there are-"

"Kratos?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoka: …**

**Lloyd: Was up with her?**

**Kratos:Who knows? **

**Genis: She was about to play her favourite game but found it deleted.**

**Lloyd: eh...Okay, Konoka-chan don't own Tales of Symphonia.**

* * *

It was in complete silence to the girl's house, people were staring at them.

While Lloyd's mind was on something else

_Flashback at the hokage office_

"_Kratos?!" shouted the girl._

"_...?" kratos turned around, then his eyes went wide as plates._

"_Dad, do you know her?" asked Lloyd._

"_This is Celsuis Aurion"said Hokage "If you won't mind me asking, are you two related?"_

_The two auburn hair Aurions continue to stare at each other._

"_Ok, dad, this is scary for me..." Lloyd mumbled, while Raine and Genis just nodded their heads._

"_You're...a father?" asked Celsuis._

"_Yes."_

"_Now," The Hokage said as he turned to Celsuis. "Would you mind if these people stay at your house for the time being?"_

"_Not at all."_

"_Okay then, it's settled._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

"We're here." said Celsuis as she stopped in front of a japaness type house, it was quite big.

"Woah, it looks like the house at-"Lloyd started.

"Mizoho." finish Celsuis.

"W-what?!" all of them expect Kratos gasped.

"Yea, I'm from Aselia." Cesuis notted blankly.

"So-" started Lloyd.

"You will get the infromation you want tomorrow, now I have some buiness to atend." with a 'poof', she was gone.

"...I GOT to learn how to do that." said Lloyd.

"But first, we need new clothes." said Raine, but at that moment, a piece of paper appeared in Kratos's hand.

" 'There are clothes for you all in the living room, the two silver haired half-elf stay in a room on the first floor on your right, Kratos's son first room on the second floor, Kratos's room last one down the hall on your left, second floor'" he read.

"Soooo, let's go." said Lloyd, then they walked in to the house.

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"Do we have to?" whine Naruto, as team 7 walk towands Celsuis's house.

"Yes, we have to give the new guys a tour around Konoha, thats the Hokage's orders." said Sakura.

"Now now, stop it." said Kakashi.

"Idiots..." muttered Sasuke.

As they reached Celsuis's house, Kakashi knocked on the door. "Celsuis-san?"

Lloyd opened the door, who was wearing red T-shirt with a coller, hiding his neck, and a pair of brown pants, asked "Hi, what do you want?"

"Hello, I am Hatake Kakashi, this is Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruna Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Wait, isn't Sakura a flower?" Lloyd asked. "Anyway come in-"

BOOM

All of them jeked, the four ninjas houlding kunais.

"Shit, Professor!" Lloyd shouted as he ran towands the kitchen. Followed by the rest.

"I TOLD you not to touch that, Raine!" shouted the small half-elf, but his face was covered with black, so was Raine. And Kratos who was at the door, only wearing pants, holding something that no longer excite in his hand.

"Sorry..." mumble Raine.

"You...blow up...my shirt..." Kratos said.

"He's gonna blow! Take cover!" Lloyd yelled as he ran away with Raine and Genis. The four ninjas stand where the were., confessed.

"What?" started Sasuke.

"Judgment."

The room blowed up, and the four ninjas unfortenaly were caugth in it.

After a lot of work-and sorrys- there were all sitting in the living. Expect for Kratos, who went ot get a new shirt, muttering 'nerds' on the way.

"What he always like that?" asked Sakura.

"Never knew, he must be like that when he was a teenager." said Lloyd, shaking his head. "What short temper."

"Like you." said Genis, smirking.

"Shut up or I'll use demon fang on you!" yelled Lloyd, red in the face.

"See."

"Excuse me," started Kakashi. "Would you mind..."

"Telling you the situation?" asked Raine.

"Yes."

After they explained about their situation, Kratos came down wearing a purple shirt with a diamond hole in the middle.

"Would you mind telling me about Celsuis" he asked.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Just tell me."Kratos said, looking serious.

"Ok then, lets see.." started Kakashi. "Celsuis-chan is a strange girl, after graduating the academy, she never went into a team, she's quiet-"

"Beautiful, cold and have a lot of fanboys" finish Naruto.

"Must run in the family." said Raine.

"What?"

"Don't you see, Lloyd?" said Genis. "Kratos is an Aurion, and having fangirls chasing him everyday at the village; Celsuis is an Aurion, and she got fanboys after her too."

"But why don't I have?" asked Lloyd.

"They are both cool when you are a loud idiot."

"Shut up Genis!"

"Can I ask something" asked Sasuke, all eyes went on him. "Are you related to Celsuis?" he asked looking at Kratos.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out."

"Ok, time for that tour." said Genis, sweat-droping.

For the last half and hour they went around Konoha. Then Naruto yelled,

"Time for Ramen!"

"Do you always have to talk about food Naruto." said Sakura.

"No matter, we are getting hungry anyway." stated Raine.

"Lets go then!"

They reached the ramen shop, Naruto challenge Lloyd to see who can finish more ramen, in the end it was a tie, they said goodbye and were about to leave when Kratos spotted Celsuis. Celsuis asked him for a walk, after he told them to go back, he took off with Celsuis.

"Something off here..."said Genis.

"Wanna follow them?" asked Lloyd.

"Sure!"

"No."

"Come on Professor! It's rescerch!" whine Lloyd.

"Bark!" bark Noishe. (when did he get here?)

Raine hesited for a moment then said. "Alright."

"Yes!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Hey, is that Celsuis with Kratos-san?" asked Sakura, pointing.

"Yea, hey! Wanna follow them?" asked Naruto.

"Okay! Wanna come Sasuke-kun?"

"Sure."

Then they followed them.

* * *

**On top of the Hokage mountain**

Celsuis and Kratos are standing on the egde of the Hokage mountain, staring down on the village.

While Lloyd, Genis, Raine, Noishe and the three ninjas hide behind the bushes-they met there- spying at the pair.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" whispered Sakura.

"Well, he's _my_ dad, why are _you_ guys here?" Lloyd whispered back.

"Curios."

"If he do anything to upset mom, I'm gonna kill him."

"Where is your mom?" asked Naruto.

"Dead."

"Oh, sorry."

"Quiet now, they are starting to talk!" whispered Raine.

"How are you?" started Kratos.

"Fine..."

"..."

Then, Celsuis went and hug Kratos.

"Do you know how much I miss you?" She sobbed.

"I know, I miss you too." Kratos said as he hug back.

"Thats it, I'm gonna-"

Before Lloyd could finish, a bright light appeared and something fell on him. Then him pushed Genis and Genis pushed Raine and- you get the picture. They all fell out from there hidding place.

"What the-"

"Damn you stupid machine..." the 'thing' that fell on Lloyd muttered. Who appears to be,

"Yuan!?"

"Hello to you too...ouch."

"Eh...Guys."

They all turned to Genis the realied that the two aubrun pair were looking down at them.

" . .doing." they said together.

"NOOOO"

They all were kneeling on the ground, yes Raine too, expect for Yuan, who was sitting on a rock caressing his head.

"What happen." Kratos started angryly.

"Well you see..."

"You are the one to talk!" yelled Lloyd standing up. "Are you dating her?!"

Kratos and Celsuis stared at him.

"W-what?"

They continued to stare, blinked a few times, stared at eath other. Blinked again, then looked at Lloyd. Then, surprisingly, they laghed.

"Why-haha- would I date my-haha- sister?" asked Kratos between laghes

"Twin sister in -haha-fact."

Dot dot dot.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted, including Yuan.

"Wait, time out, is that Celsuis?"asked Yuan.

"Nice to see you again, Coffee."

"Thats her alright."

"How... but you are over four thousand year old!" yelled Lloyd.

"WHAT?!" shouted Sakura, Naruto and, yes Sasuke.

Kratos sighed and though, _ I got a lot of thing to explain._

* * *

**Konoka:That...was my longest, I think.**

**Kratos and Celsuis: Why...are we twins?  
Konoka: shut up, and no Celsuis, you don't have the same name as Celsius.**

**Celsuis: Like I care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoka: Chapter three!**

**Genis:Here we go again.**

**Kratos and Celsius: Own nothing.**

**Konoka: On with story.**

* * *

_Long ago, Tethe'alla was rulled only by a queen._

_Tethe'alla's royal army had a general. The general had a wife, two daugthers and two sons._

_The general's name was Xander Aurion, his wife, Lacey Aurion, his oldest daugther, Katherina Aurion, his oldeat son, Cayden Aurion and lastly, the twins,, Kratos and Celsuis Aurion._

_General Xander Aurion was a very strong and brave man, he had aubrun short hair and wine coloured eyes, although he look very freice. He is always serious about eveything_

_Lady Lacey Aurion was a very beautiful woman,she had brown long hair and light blue eyes, she loved her people equally._

_Cayden Aurion was the oldest child in the Aurion family, he looked very similar to his father. At the age of 20, he became a comender._

_Katherina Aurion was also very beautiful,like her mother, she had brown long hair, but had her father's eyes, at the age of sixteen, many noble men wanted her hand in marrage._

_Celsuis Aurion was the eldest among twins, she also had aubrun hair and wine coloured eyes, she was very protetive around her younger brother. At the age of ten, she was sent to the Sybak rescereh academy to become an experement to test on a gem called a Crusix Crystal. The experement was a success and she became an angle at the age of fourteen. She stop aging at the age of fifteen._

_Kratos Aurion was the only son and yongest member in the Aurion family. He had auburn spiky hair and wine coloured eyes. He was a shy little boy but also very kind._

_Kratos and Celsuis Aurion went on war together with their father at the age of 15, while Katherina stayed at Meltokyo._

"Woah." was the only answer that came from Lloyd mouth.

"But when right on our 21th birthday, a black hole appeared at our campsite and I was suck into it, and ended up here." finish Celsuis.

"You were here for four thousand years?" exclaimed Sakura, "What did you do?"

"Explore," answered Celsuis, "I went to everyplace that is on this world."

"So..." said Lloyd. "I'm part of the royal army?"

"Kind of."

"Cool."

"So," said Kratos , turning to Yuan. "How did you get here?"

"I was fixing a teliportation (sp?) machine when it melfuntion." said Yuan. "And I ended up on top of Lloyd."

"Sooo" said Naruto. "See you guys tomorrow!"

And they went back to Celsuis house.

* * *

**A weeks later**

**At the Wave village. (time skip)**

"DAMN YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"yelled the nine tailed fox Naruto at Haku.

Right now, Naruto though that Sasuke died, at was now fight the living shit out of Haku.

And then yelling puncing, talking.

And then as Naruto was about to kill Haku, he dissapeared,

and reapeared in front of the going-to-be-killed-by-Kakashi's-raikiri Zabuza.

"Good work Haku." he said simply.

Then fighting, talking about shit, yada yada. And then Zabuza killed his ex-boss ( I forgotten his name), and died next to Haku.

And then the dead boss's minions was about attack, the villagers show up.

* * *

**With Sakura, Sasuke and Tazura**

"Why Sasuke-kun, why did you have to die?!" cried Sakura.

"Ugh...where am...i." said a voice suddenly, the Sakura realixed that Sasuke was not dead, and stared hugging him.

While Naruto was watching the whole scene sadly. He heard a voice.

"Looks like we missed all of the fun."

Naruto turnedhis head, and found Kratos, Lloyd, Genis and Celsius standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"What about to be your back-up," explained Kratos "But seems like you don't need it anymore."

Kratos was wearing a jonnin jacket, black long sleeves and black pant with his wing pack.

Lloyd was wearing a black shirt, a red jacket and black pants.

Genis was wearing his original outfit .

* * *

**After a few days...Kratos POV**

"Bye everyone!" cried Naruto as he ran up to us. Tazura finished building the bidge. 'The Naruto Bidge'.

"Sooooo," said Sakura. "When did you guys became a team?"

Just then Lloyd replaied "A weeks ago, just when you guys went on this mission. We were having the bell test when you guys left."

"And we almost blow up the training ground." stated Celsius plainly.

"What?!" yelled Naruto and Sakura. Can those kids quiet down, my eardrums are gonna burst.

"Who got the bells?" asked Sasuke.

"Celsius and I almost got it, but..."

"I...melt them."

"WHAT?!" now all the three genins were shouting, and Kakashi's visible eye went wide.

"Shut the hell up or I'll make you!" I yelled. Wait...I _yelled_?

"Sorry." I heard Sakura murmured.

"Dad...did you just.."

"Yes I did, now shut it." I said., i'm gonna kill Origin for this.

Just then, a dagger flew by, barely missing me for a few inches.

"What the-

"Well, well, Kratos Aurion, we meet again." said a cunning, yet evil voice.

That voice, that can be...

"Everyone, by on guard!" I shouted.

The man stepped out, Celsius looked very confessed at the look on my face.

"Impossible, you're dead!" I cried.

"What, surprised to see an old friend?" said the man.

"Dad, who is this guy?" asked Lloyd.

"After four thousand years you finally became a father? You took your time." the man said smirking.

"Shut up! How could you possibly survied that attack? Even if you do, how could you live so long?" I yelled at him.

"If you had the powers of a demon and a Cruxis crytal, that is possible, is it not?"

"You..."

Without another word, the man attacked Lloyd from behind.

"Lloyd!"

"Letting your guard down will not help, will it, _Tos-tos_?"smriked the man.

"You have no rights to call me that! Taitor!" I yelled back.

"I that what you said after meeting an old friend?" the man said.

"Because of you, Martel died!" shit, I can't contol my anger anymore.

"What?!" shouted Lloyd and Genis.

"So you are that bastard that killed her!" hissed Celsius.

"I'm lost here." said Sakura.

"Same here." said Sasuke.

The man casted fire ball, Sasuke use fire ball jutsu. Genis casted Aqua edge.

"Let's end this game shall we. Just in time to test my new spell." the man said. Then is sent a ball of mana towands Lloyd.

"Lloyd!"

* * *

**Lloyd POV**

"Lloyd!" dad shouted.

I turned around, just to see a huge ball of mana flying towards me.

'Shit'

I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow. It never came.

"Lloyd...Are you all right?" asked a weak voice.

I looked up.

"Not again... Dad!"

Kratos was standing in front of me, taking the blow himself.

"You alright? Good..." then he passed out.

"Kratos! You fucking retarded!" yelled aunt Celsius, runing towands the retarded man.

Just then, a light appered in the forest.

"Seem like someone is coming, I leave you, for now." he said, the next second, he was gone.

Then a very familiar voice said "Damn it Origin! Lloyd! You better be here!"

"Was that..."

"Stop winning idiot chosen! *smak * Don't touch me!"

"Who are they?" asked Sakura.

"Please stop fightin- Lloyd?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Four people stepped out of the forest, a blond, a ninja, a pink-head and a red-head.

"Colette? Sheena? Zelos? Presea" said Lloyd, shocked,

"Lloyd buddy! How I miss- why are you so short?" asked Zelos stupidly.

"Is he an idiot?" asked Sasuke.

"Believe me, he is." sigh Sheena.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Genis.

"Well, Colette was looking for you guys, but after an hour, Colette couldn't find you, so she asked Sheena for help, then she asked Origin to bring us where you guys are, and we ended up here." Presea said in a monotone.

"Who came?" asked Lloyd.

"Well, Me, Colette, Zelos, Presea and Regal." said Sheena. "Where is Regal anyway?"

"I'm over here."

They all turned and looked behind the newly arived group. And found a man standing there, he look like he is in his early 20s. The clothes he was wearing were too big for him.

"Regal?" asked Lloyd.

"Seem like something went wrong during the teleport." said Regal.

"Origin! You better explain yourself!" yelled Sheena.

Then Origin appeared, which caused Naruo and Sakura scearm, and Kakashi's and Sasuke's jaw drop.

_I am terribly, you see, during the teleportation, I...sneezed..._

Silence.

"You...sneezed. Wait...you sneezed when you were about to send dad to Derris-Kharlan. Right?" asked Lloyd.

_That is...correct. But I cannot send you back at once._

"Why not?"asked Sheena.

_Because this will drain the mana tree, so after a while, I will inform you, farewall._

And he left.

Now, Kakashi is carrying the sleeping Kratos(Lloyd found out that he wasn't unconcious) as they walked back to Konoha. Kakashi lend Regal so clothes, but they were still two sizes too big. After they inform th eHokage about the newly arrived group, Kratos woke up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Konoha." Answered Lloyd.

"Wait, that bastard…"

"He got away, I'm sorry, Kratos." Said Celsius.

"… Lets…go home already…"

The way back to Celsius's house was a complete silence. Team 7 went back to their own business.

* * *

**Celsius's House**

Lloyd explained everything to Zelos, Sheena, Colette and Regal. Plus Regal got some new clothes.

"So, we are stuck here until Origin inform us." Said Sheena.

"That is correct." Said Kratos.

"What? I have to leave my hunnies back on Tethe'alla?!" whined Zelos.

*Smack*

"Shut up or I'll smack you!" yelled Sheena.

"Hunny~ you really have to work on your timing."

"Anyway, I'll go back to my room.." before Kratos can finish, he fell asleep again.

"Not again." Whined Lloyd "Professor, I think you have to check on dad for a while, he keeps on falling asleep-is that blood?" Lloyd said when he caught sight on the blood on Kratos's back.

"Shit, I totally forgotten Kratos was hit." Exclaimed Celsius as she run over to her fallen little brother.

"We should get him to his room."said Raine. Celsius nodded then she and Yuan help carry Kratos to his room.

"I hope he's alright." Muttered Lloyd.

* * *

**Midnight**

Lloyd was sleeping soundly in his bed, dreaming about flying tacus all over the place. When suddenly…

_Crash!_

"The tacus exploded!" yelled Lloyd stupidly while sitting up, "Wait…what was that?"

Then Genis came into his room.

"Lloyd! Something happen to Kratos!" he yelled.

They both ran to Kratos's room, where everyone eles is. They were all shocked, Lloyd was curios and looked at the direction that they were looking. He too was shocked.

At the corner, a boy about 13 was standing there, horror and fear written on his face. He had auburn hair and wine coloured eyes.

"Kratos, is that you?" Lloyd asked.

"How do you know my name. Who are you?"

**Konoka: BWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so happy now!**

**Kratos: wth…**

**Lloyd: wtf..**

**Celsius: Like father like son… R&R**


End file.
